


Перед рассветом

by GrittyWesterns



Category: Tombstone (1993)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrittyWesterns/pseuds/GrittyWesterns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Док Холлидэй и Уайетт Эрп впервые встретились в Форте Гриффин. Что стало причиной столь крепкой дружбы между ними?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перед рассветом

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Before Sunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/172387) by Collie. 
  * A translation of [Befor Sunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/172405) by Collie. 



Врач и дантист Джон Генри Холлидэй жил вдали от дома только пять лет, но уже заработал себе репутацию одного из самых опасных стрелков к западу от Миссисипи. Он уехал из родного Гренфилда, штат Джорджия, в 1872 из-за очень неудачного диагноза — туберкулёз. Врач прописал ему сухой климат и дал где-то два года жизни.

С тех пор прошло уже пять, а он все еще жив и использует отведенное ему время по полной. Сегодня он рассчитывал выиграть около двух тысяч.

Джон (или Док, как его называли гораздо чаще) поправил жилет, прикрывая костяную рукоятку кольта 38-го калибра — он не собирался угрожать никому открыто, но и не позволял забыть, насколько он опасен. 

Он худой, но не слабый. Он бледен, его светлые волосы потускнели из-за болезни. Он умён, хитёр, вежлив, образован и преисполнен южного шарма и воспитания. Поэтому в нем часто видели лёгкую добычу, но — он был смертоносен с револьвером или дробовиком. Или ножом "Боуи" за спиной. В детстве отец научил его охотится. «Каждый должен разбираться в оружии, сынок. Если человек не знает своих оружие и лошадь, то он не знает ничего». Джон знал оружие. Он будто родился с револьвером в руке.

Двигаясь на запад, он остановился в Далласе, штат Техас, просто потому что дальше железная дорога заканчивалась. Он пытался вернуться к медицинской практике (поэтому его и стали называть «Док»), но кто пойдёт к дантисту, который сверлит зуб и кашляет на пациента кровью? Поэтому он решил испытать удачу в азартных играх. Сообразив, что благодаря своему отличному знанию математики, он способен считать и запоминать карты, Док стал завсегдатаем за столами для игры в покер и фараон. Некоторым его сообразительность не нравилась, особенно если Док выигрывал несколько раз подряд. Его постоянно обвиняли в шулерстве, чего он не делал, но подсчёт карт считался ещё хуже, поэтому он и не опровергал обвинения и в спорах полагался на револьвер, дробовик и нож.

Человек ведь должен заботиться о себе. А Док хотел как можно дольше оставаться в живых, и если ему для этого придется кого-то убить, ничего страшного.

Когда ты ходячий мертвец, то терять уже нечего. Док собирался умереть в сапогах, а не захлебнуться кровью в санатории. Он вёл опасную жизнь, и она ему нравилась.

Эта жизнь (и преследование со стороны некоторых представителей закона) привела Дока в Форт Гриффин через Даллас, Джаксборо, Денвер, Колорадо, Шайенн, Вайоминг. Он приехал в Форт Гриффин в ноябре 1877 и не предполагал, что здесь его жизнь неожиданно изменится.

— Благодарю за прекрасный вечер, джентьмены, — Док плавно поднялся со стула, отсалютовал группе значительно обедневших хмурых мужчин за карточным столом. Ухмыльнулся сам себе. — Кейт! Пойдем, милочка.

Симпатичная брюнетка в красном атласном платье с черным кружевом подняла голову от стола для игры в фараон, собрала свой выигрыш и пошла за ним.

И уже на пороге салуна его окликнули:

— Холлидэй!

Док обернулся — здоровенный тип вставал из-за стола в глубине комнаты.

— Как насчет еще одной партии в покер, Холлидэй? Только ты и я.

Док хмыкнул, глянул на Кейт. Та подмигнула ему, кивнула и заторопилась в салун, к их комнатам. Док поправил шляпу, протянул: «Ну, Эд Бейли, если ты так настаиваешь» и прошел к тому столу, за которым сидел Эд, для еще одной вечерней партии в покер.

 

***

Другой человек въехал в Форт Гриффин в ноябре 1877, законник по имени Уайетт Эрп. Уайетт шёл по горячему следу грабителя поездов Дэйва Рудабо, но, к несчастью, через 400 миль след остыл. Эрп остановился перед первым попавшимся салуном, спешился и привязал лошадь. Он вошел в салун Шанесси, рассчитывая на то, что недавно здесь выпивал или снимал комнату Рудабо, и кто-то запомнил его. 

 

Уайетт остановился на пороге — кто-то очень громко и очень плохо играл на пианино. Эрп скривился и оглядел салун — источник шума находился в углу возле стойки. За пианино сидели двое. Мужчина в вышитом голубом жилете, без плаща и шляпы - ходячая смерть — тощий, болезненный, мокрый от пота и очень пьяный. Слева от него сосредоточенно терзала клавиши довольно симпатичная брюнетка в атласном платье с черным кружевом, скорее всего, девушка из танцевального зала, и не менее пьяная. Судя по всему, он пытался научить ее играть, но ничего не получалось. Впрочем, эти двое были настолько пьяны, что не обращали на это внимания.

Уайетт прошел к стойке, улыбнулся, когда брюнетка просто стала бить по клавишам, засмеялась и чуть не упала со скамьи. Но остановился, когда ее не менее пьяный партнер ухватил ее за руку в последний момент и покачал головой. Уайетт удивился быстрой реакции у пьяницы. 

— Что могу предложить, незнакомец? — бармен вернул Эрпа в реальность.

Уайетт наклонился поближе к бармену, понизил голос:

— Я ищу Дэйва Рудабо, довольно долго, он ограбил пару поездов, и я обязал его арестовать. Может, у тебя есть какие-то сведения о нем

— Прошу прощения, мистер, но вы упоминули Грязного Дэйва Рудабо, не так ли? — за спиной послышался голос с явным тягучим выговором.

Уайетт обернулся и оказался лицом к лицу с пьяным пианистом. Брюнетка мирно спала, свернувшись клубочком на полу возле скамьи, пианист вытянулся, как булавка для галстука, слегка покачиваясь из стороны в сторону и не сводил с Эрпа пристального взгляда налитых кровью глаз.

— Да, я. Вы что-то знаете? — насторожился Эрп.

Пианист чуть кивнул, осторожно сел на один из стульев у стойки, махнул бармену.

— Еще одну, Натан, если ты не против.

Бармен, Натан, нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди.

— Я не знаю, Док. Ты уже выпил слишком много сегодня, и я не думаю…

Док закатил глаза, выудил из жилета фляжку и швырнул ее на стойку.

— Сэр, или вы мне нальёте, или я допью все это и продолжу играть на пианино.

Натан вздохнул, нырнул под стойку и появился с чистым стаканом и бутылкой бурбона. Наполнив стакан янтарной жидкостью, он подвинул его к тощему.

— И это все, Док. Твоя игра на пианино прогнала пятерых денежных клиентов.

Док ухмыльнулся, обхватил стакан длинными пальцами, показал на храпящую женщину на полу.

— Не моя — Кейт. Тебе прекрасно известно, что я попадаю в такт, в каком бы состоянии я не был.

Натан хмыкнул и перешел к другому концу стойки, протирая ее тряпкой. Док поднес стакан к губам. Уайетт кашлянул, привлекая его внимание, и продолжил расспрашивать.

— Вы сказали, что-то знаете, мистер…

Док кивнул еще раз, показал на стол едва ли в пяти футах от них.

— Сюда, пожалуйста, — Док на секунду замолчал, понял, что о чем-то забыл, а потом тряхнул головой. Уайетт готов был поклясться, что заметил, как собеседник покраснел. — Прошу прощения, мои манеры куда-то исчезли. Мама меня учила вести себя прилично, — пробормотал он, а потом слегка поклонился. — Меня зовут Джон Генри Холлидэй, доктор медицины. Зовите меня Док, если хотите. Все так и зовут.

На этот раз Уайетт не смог скрыть удивления.

— Доктор?

Док улыбнулся, выдвинул стул и уселся за стол. Уайетт последовал его примеру

— Да. Я учился стоматологии, прежде чем приехал на запад. Получил диплом, даже практиковал некоторое время. Но из-за проблем со здоровьем был вынужден перебраться сюда. Теперь я здесь и...

— Док Холлидэй? — перебил Уайетт.

Док смущённо улыбнулся поверх уже ополовиненного стакана виски.

— Да, сэр, это я. Боюсь, что не расслышал вашего имени.

— Да, прошу прощения. Уайетт Эрп, — Уайетт протянул руку через стол.

— Простите, но я не пожимаю рук.

Уайетт пожал плечами, опустил руку.

— Не страшно. Но я могу спросить, почему?

Док тряхнул головой, провел пальцем по ободку стакана.

— Конечно. Видите ли, мистер Эрп, я мало кому доверяю. Особенно таким людям, у которых есть полномочия арестовать меня и доставить в тюрьму, — Док подмигнул и одним глотком допил добрых полстакана виски.

Уайетт хмыкнул, кивая.

— С вашим именем и репутацией, мистер Холлидэй, я вас понимаю. Но у меня нет времени арестовать вас. Я кое-что слышал про вас и ваш револьвер, по-моему, так самооборона. Но я ищу опасного преступника, а вы сказали, что владеете какой-то информацией

Док вздохнул, притворно взявшись за серце свободной рукой.,

— Мистер Эрп! Как вы можете так говорить, я тоже опасен. Я, чтоб вы знали, хладнокровно убил несколько человек.

Уайетт замолчал, нервно улыбнулся.

— Слушайте, мистер Холлидэй...

— Док, если вас не затруднит.

— Док, я всего лишь хочу узнать про Дэйва Рудабо — вы его не видели в последние несколько дней?

Док развалился на стуле, улыбнулся какой-то кошачьей улыбкой.

— А что я получу за этот обмен информацией, мистер Эрп? Удовлетворение от акта помощи горожанам? Знание, что я помог убить опасного преступника, само существование которого угрожало жизням и морали беззащитных людей где угодно?

Уайетт запнулся, потом кивнул.

— Ну да.

Док таращился на него пару секунд, а потом рассмеялся.

— В таком случае, сэр, вам надо меня арестовать. Единственное преступление, которое совершил Рудабо здесь — это оскорбление моего обоняния своим запахом и обвинение меня в шулерстве. Я это опроверг и оставил его в покое. Он тем же вечером попытался меня убить, когда я возвращался к себе. В награду я получил вот это, — Док расстегнул и закатал левый рукав рубашки, показав довольно глубокий порез приблизительно двухдневной давности, — а Рудабо получил пулю в горло и бесплатную поездку в городской морг. Вы можете спросить шерифа. Он осматривал тело и подтвердит мои слова.

С этими словами Док стукнул стаканом по столу и полез в карман за кисетом. Вытащил папиросную бумагу, насыпал туда табака, свернул сигарету и уставился на Уайетта, будто ожидая его реакции.

Тот не подвел.

— Что?! — Уайетт выдохнул и зло оскалился. — То есть вы говорите, что я неделями его выслеживал, а вы, пьяный дантист и пианист, его просто взяли и застрелили?

Док улыбнулся, зажал сигарету в зубах, чиркнул спичкой о стол, завоняв серой, и выпустил большой клуб дыма.

— Именно так.

— Но я... — Уайетт запнулся, тяжело вздохнул и сел обратно. — Черт! Что мне теперь делать?

Док устало моргнул, повел тощими плечами.

— Пойти к шлюхам? — Док фыркнул, будто до него наконец добрался тот стакан виски, и он стал еще пьянее, чем пять минут назад. Он показал на Уайетта сигаретой. — Вам бы не помешало приятное женское общество.

Уайетт посмотрел на Дока, потом на Кейт, которая уже проснулась и хихикала на полу.

— Ты не против, милочка? Дашь мистеру Эрпу в качестве компенсации? — Док смеялся, не сводя пристального взгляда с Эрпа и старательно ставя его в как можно более неловкое положение. Уайетт поерзал на стуле, глянул на Кейт, которая обратила внимание на них.

— Док, тебе я даю бесплатно, — Кейт хихикнула и опять уснула.

Док улыбнулся, потянулся на стуле.

— Мой милый венгерский коврик. Лежит и всем доступна.

Уайетт растерялся.

— Док, так нельзя говорить про леди.

— Могу вас заверить, мистер Эрп — Кейт не леди. Я ее знаю две недели, и ее поведение максимально далеко от леди, — Все еще смеясь, Док поднялся на ноги и согнулся в приступе кашля. Вскоре он поборол кашель, тряхнул головой, оттолкнулся от стола и сделал шаг. Колени его подогнулись. Уайетт мгновенно ухватил его за плечи и посадил на стул.

— Нет, мистер Эрп. Это упражнение заключается в том, чтобы встать, а не сесть. Сейчас, сейчас — Док вывернулся из хватки Эрпа, поднялся на ноги, пристально глядя перед собой, и расставил руки.

Уайетт недоверчиво покачал головой и отошел назад. Док, шатаясь, добрался до Кейт.

— Кейт, милая? Нам надо к себе. Наверх.

Кейт пробормотала что-то на незнакомом языке, венгерском, если верить Доку, и проснулась.

— Док, я стоять не могу.

— А я не могу тебя тащить, тоже выпил слишком много, — Док извиняющее улыбнулся.

Уайетт подошёл к ним.

— Я могу нести ее. Вы оба не против?

Док пожал плечами, с трудом отошел назад.

— С удовольствием, мистер Эрп.

Уайетт поднял Кейт на руки, та обхватила его за шею и пробормотала:

— Эрп? Знакомая фамилия…

Док улыбнулся, открывая для них дверь.

— В самом деле, милая?

Кейт кивнула, но Док уже обратил внимание на бармена.

— Спокойной ночи, Натан.

— И тебе того же, — Натан удивлённо кивнул, — до завтра.

— Надеемся воспользоваться твоим гостеприимством и завтра, — Док забрал с вешалки модное серое пальто, перекинув через руку, надел черную шляпу и пропустил Эрпа вперёд.

— Нам нужно обогнуть салун, у нас с мисс Кейт комната на втором этаже.

Уайетт шел за ним, Кейт для него почти ничего не весила.

— Кейт сказала, что Эрп знакомая фамилия. В каком смысле?

— В прямом, — Док свернул за угол и засвистел какую-то незнакомую мелодию.

— То есть?

— Кейт до знакомства со мной работала на миссис Бесси Эрп в Уичите, в Канзасе. Не родственница?

Уайетт попытался скрыть удивление. 

— Ну, да. Она моя золовка.

Док кивнул и продолжил идти.

— Бесси содержала, ну как бы это сказать...

— Бордель, мистер Эрп, говорите как есть, вы не оскорбите ничьих чувств.

Уайетт закашлялся. Док сражался с дверью.

— Ну, это, да.

Док открыл дверь и уставился в черноту на лестнице. Чиркнул спичкой. Уайетт моргнул, огонь разгорелся, осветив бледное лицо Дока. На миг Уайетту показалось, что он увидел призрак. Док зажег остаток свечи в подсвечнике на стене и потушил спичку, запах серы повис в воздухе.

— За мной, мистер Эрп, — Док вцепился в перила и буквально потащил себя вверх по лестнице.

Уайетт кивнул и последовал за ним. На верху лестничного пролета было две двери. Док повернулся к левой и попытался ее открыть.

— И где же эта чертова замочная скважина?

Наконец ключ попал куда надо, и дверь открылась. Док показал Уайетту на кровать в углу комнаты.

— Положите ее туда, если вас не затруднит.

Уайетт выполнил просьбу и огляделся. Комната оказалась куда более роскошно обставленна, чем обычно можно найти на втором этаже салуна. Изначально Эрп считал, что Док из тех, кто пропивает свой выигрыш каждую ночь. Но, судя по всему, или Док просто развлекался этим вечером, или выигрывал какие-то неимоверные суммы.

— Красивая обстановка, Док. Такое нечасто встретишь.

Док кивнул, медленно осматриваясь вокруг.

— Да, нечасто, не каждому по карману.

Уайетт снял шляпу, пригладил волосы.

— Я тоже так думаю, — и глянул на Дока. Тот опять улыбался своей кошачьей улыбкой. Эта улыбка не нравилась Уайетту. Она внушала ему мысль, что Док что-то от него скрывает. Обычно такая недосказанность злила, но в присутствии Дока Эрп смущался, чувствовал себя так, будто его тщательно оценивают и проверяют.

Почему? А он и сам не знал. Он не соврал, когда говорил, что знает насчет Дока. Он был опытным картежником, и убил несколько человек, которые спровоцировали его, и если Уайетт-законник считал Дока преступником, то Уайетт-человек считал, что Док Холлидэй просто хотел выжить. Каждый делает то, что умеет. Уайетт умел исправлять испорченное, а Док — играть в карты. Значок шерифа вовсе не делал Уайетта в чем-то лучше. В он молодости дрался, украл пару коней и все такое. Конечно, у него есть оправдания. Но неужели эти оправдания делают его преступления правильными, а преступления этого человека — нет?

 

Похоже, именно поэтому взгляд Дока так действовал на нервы. Из первого же разговора Уайетт понял, что Док воспитан и образован. Он доктор. И разве Уайетт Эрп лучше Дока из-за своего значка? Вряд ли. Голос Дока вырвал Уайетта из размышлений.

— Вам есть где переночевать, мистер Эрп?

Уайетт вздохнул.

— Уайетт. Если можно. И я заметил отель, когда приехал в город.

Док кивнул, посерьезнел.

— С удовольствием, Уайетт. Я там останавливался, когда приехал, очень приличное место. Я тебя проведу.

— Может, не надо? Док, ты еле стоишь.

— Уайетт, я не люблю, когда мне указывают. Я еще в состоянии пройти по лестнице, благодарю покорно.

«Упрямый какой!», — подумал Уайетт, но сказал: 

— Если вы так хотите.

— Да, я так хочу, Уайетт. Если вы позволите.

Уайетт тряхнул головой и начал спускаться по лестнице Он двигался медленно, опасаясь, что его новый друг свернет себе шею, стараясь угнаться за ним. На несколько шагов опережая Дока, Уайетт первым вышел на улицу.

Прямо под дуло дробовика.

— А вот и Эрп. Я видел, как ты сюда заходил.

Уайетт отскочил назад, шарахнув дверью. Он стоял посреди пустой улицы, нос к носу с дробовиком, его единственный знакомый, судя по всему, уже где-то свалился спать — или у двери, или на лестнице. Уайетт огляделся вокруг, молясь, чтобы был только один враг.

— А ты кто? — Уайетт попытался успокоиться.

Он услышал плевок и звук взводимого курка.

— Это неважно, легавый, если ты ищешь Дэйва Рудабо, то я его приятель, и ты больше искать не будешь. Я не люблю, когда у моих друзей на хвосте закон.

Уайетт медленно поднял руки и очень медленно отступил в сторону от двери. Если Док прямо за ней или на лестнице, не хотелось бы, чтоб его зацепило выстрелом.

— Дэйв Рудабо мертв. Я услышал про это, как только приехал сюда. Мне здесь делать нечего.

— Мертв?! — враг шагнул ближе, оттесняя его к двери. — Твоя работа, законник?

— А если и моя, то что? — Уайетт сжал зубы, уверенность возвращалась к нему.

Враг подошел ближе, дробовик уперся Уайетту в живот. 

— Я украшу твоими кишками всю улицу, и что?

Только Уайетт приготовился к выстрелу, как дверь с грохотом распахнулась, ударившись о стену.

— Что за черт? Кто здесь? Выходи! — голос Дока был таким же твердым и холодным, как пуля, ударившая в лоб незнакомца. — Я бы предпочел просто послать вам письмо с предупреждением.

Уайетт чуть не упал в обморок от радости. Он посмотрел на мертвеца, потом на шатающегося Дока, который засовывал свой кольт в наплечную кобуру. Уайетт не верил своей удаче

— Как… — он не мог подобрать нужных слов.

И уже второй раз за вечер он вогнал Дока Холлидэя в краску. 

— Я могу быть безобразно пьян, но я никогда не теряю рассудок, язык или руки. Я увидел отблеск на дробовике, перед тем, как ты захлопнул передо мной дверь. С моим образом жизни паранойя — залог здоровья.

Уайетт тряхнул головой, благодарно улыбнулся и подошел ближе к человеку, который спас ему жизнь.

— А что за письмо?

— Как живущий в этом доме, я решительно против выстрелов под окнами в столь позднее время, если, конечно, не я их произвожу.

— Я думаю, он выучил урок, — Уайетт рассмеялся.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — хмыкнул Док.

— Спасибо, Док. Не каждый рискнет жизнью ради человека, с которым знаком пару часов, — он протянул руку картежнику и получил в ответ меланхоличную улыбку. — Извини, я помню, ты не пожимаешь рук.

— Извинений не требуется. Рад был помочь, Уайетт, — Дока скрутил приступ жестокого кашля, он поспешно достал из рукава чистый белый платок и поднес к губам.

— Тебя не зацепило? — Уайетт забеспокоился.

Док мотнул головой и развернулся, рассматривая платок в поисках кровавых пятен. Так и есть. Док поспешно сунул платок в карман и полез за фляжкой. Прокашлялся и сделал хороший глоток. Судя по запаху, там был бурбон. Док спрятал фляжку обратно.

— Извини, что не предлагаю, Уайетт. Как ты уже понял, у меня туберкулез. Не стой близко.

— Туберкулез это чахотка? — Уайетт нахмурился.

— Да. Диагноз поставлен пять лет назад.

— Теперь понятно, почему ты подался на запад — сухой климат, и почему ты не пожимаешь рук — боишься заразить.

Док приподнял бровь, впечатленный сообразительностью Уайетта. 

— Именно. Я такого никому не пожелаю. Мне давали два года жизни, но прошло пять, а я все еще жив, — Док вздохнул, — если это можно так назвать.

— Не казни себя, — Уайетт глянул на него с сочувствием, — живи каждый день, как последний. Ни о чем не жалей. Я так хочу прожить свой последний день — ни о чем не жалея.

— Без сожалений. Я попробую, — Док кивнул.

Уайетт глянул на Дока, потом на своего несостоявшегося убийцу. — Кажется, мы должны сообщить шерифу.

— Должны. А если мы оставим этого червя здесь, то никто не станет задавать вопросов.

— Это мой долг, — Уайетт показал на свой значок.

— Твой долг и моральные принципы. Но окажи мне услугу, Уайетт.

— Любую.

— Когда будешь сообщать шерифу, не упоминай меня. Моя репутация основывается на том, что я сначала стреляю, а потом спрашиваю. Она правдива, но пока я не хочу быть изгнанным из очередного города.

— Тебя здесь не было, Док, — Уайетт улыбнулся.

— Премного благодарен, Уайетт. Премного благодарен, — и Док внезапно протянул руку.

Уайетт посмотрел на руку, а потом глянул Доку в глаза и взял его холодную ладонь в свою, будто заверяя, что навсегда останется ему другом. Через несколько секунд они разжали руки.

— Похоже, мне надо уходить. Рудабо мертв. Никто и никогда не рисковал ради меня своей жизнью. Даже мои братья. Я посплю пару часов и уеду до рассвета, но всегда буду помнить, что ты мой друг.

Док несколько секунд рассматривал Уайетта, и тот уже испугался, что Док возразит ему. Но эта ночь была полна сюрпризов, потому что Док протянул руку второй раз. Уайетт улыбнулся и взял ее. Прежде чем он успел встряхнуть ее, Док накрыл его пальцы второй рукой и крепко сжал их. Несколько мгновений Уайетт с удивлением смотрел вниз, потом поднял взгляд. Он всматривался в глаза Дока, пытаясь понять, что он чувствует, и гадая, куда подевались его привычные самоконтроль и холодность.

 

— У меня мало друзей, Уайетт, — мягко сказал Док. — Черт, у меня вообще нет друзей. Но если ты хочешь, я всегда буду твоим другом, Уайетт Эрп.

 

Уайетт был удивлен и взволнован. Эмоции переполняли его. Эмоции, которых он раньше не испытывал. Настоящая прочная связь. Это было так прекрасно и правильно. Джон Холлидей будет с ним до конца. И не важно, каким будет этот конец.

 

***

Эд Бейли навис над столом, он только что обвинил Дока в шулерстве. Южанин сидел спокойно, слегка улыбаясь. Эд внезапно потянулся за револьвером. Док уже держал его на мушке двух своих и взвел курки, сначала левого, потом правого. Эд забыл, как дышать. Док повернул револьверы на пальцах, чтобы они смотрели рукоятками вниз, положил их на выигрыш и похлопал ладонью.

 

— Вот. Теперь мы снова можем быть друзьями, Эд, — голос Дока сочился сарказмом

Эд кинулся к револьверам Дока. Док отскочил в сторону, пырнул Эда ножом между ребер, скинул мертвеца на соседний стол, достал нож и вытер его об одежду убитого. Кейт смела выигрыш в свой ковровый саквояж.

— Кейт, милая. Нам надо перебираться в другой город.

Кейт что-то сказала, но Док не прислушивался.

Док думал о новом путешествии. Он отправится искать Уайетта Эрпа. Искать своего друга.


End file.
